Semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) has become a promising device for general-purpose illumination applications. LED features include, excellent durability, long operation life, low power consumption, no mercury content and potentially high efficiency. White LED is an illumination light source that is good for environmental protection and energy saving. Recently, LEDs are progressively being used in the illumination field for electronic devices. For example, LEDs are popularly used in the electric torch and vehicle headlights.
The LED can be classified into a top view LED and a side view LED according to the emitting direction of the LED chip on the substrate thereof. However, the heat dissipation problem of the side view LED is more serious while the side view LED is designed with a high power output. An increase in the LED chip current can cause the heat generated by the LED chip increase since the illumination of the LED is proportional to the current passing through the LED chip.
Accordingly, there is a need to dissipate the heat generated by the side view LED with the higher power output.